All I Want for Christmas is You
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Post Series: Vince and Orwell spend Christmas Eve with the Carnival of Crime. Fluff ensues when Max and Raia come up with a plan to get them together. Vince/Orwell


**Hey guys, as you can tell, I'm still in the Christmas Spirit! Here's a random Vinwell story for the Holidays! Post episode ten; enjoy!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**All I Want for Christmas Is You**_

Orwell had decided to give up on any hope she had to be with Vince. Sadly enough, it had been five years since his life was torn apart, but he continued to treat her like a best friend. _Just _like a best friend.

The blogger plopped down on her bed, a Christmas present from last year in her hands. She remembered it like it was yesterday, really. For one split second, she thought it might have meant something more. When she opened up a box Vince wrapped up for her as a gift, her heart raced a mile a minute. The box contained a necklace, a rather sparkly one at that. It was a silver chain that had a sapphire charm in the shape of a snowflake. Orwell had no idea why he got her a snowflake shaped necklace in the first place… Oh well, she shrugged. It still meant a lot to her.

This Christmas, the brunette didn't really know what to expect from her partner. He thought she was unpredictable? Vince could be ten times worse at times.

Orwell sighed at the mini Christmas tree she sat up on her dresser. Was it too late to hide under her bed for the Holidays?

***The Cape***

"Orwell?" the vigilante asked in a pitiful tone. He had his head resting on the brunette's shoulder, sulking as they sat on his worn out couch.

"Hm?" the blogger replied, looking down at her mopey partner.

"Do you think I'm ever going to get home?" Vince met with Orwell's wide brown eyes. Their faces were a little too close for the brunette's sanity. It wasn't that she didn't want him to be this close, but…

"Maybe, maybe not," Orwell paused, looking away uncomfortably. She hated when he mentioned going back home. Odds were she'd never see him again, and he'd never know how she felt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the vigilante asked, giving his partner a gentle smile. He picked his head up and waited for an answer.

"Nothing," the brunette smiled a bit. "So, um," she paused, folding a strand of hair behind her ear. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

_Tomorrow_, Vince thought. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, a mark in the vigilante's mind that told him that he was never going home. This was the fifth Christmas without his wife and son. The fifth Christmas that made his feelings for Orwell rather hazy.

Vince looked back at the brunette's expecting look. "Uh… oh yeah, Max invited us over for a huge feast. Raia was in the mood to cook, so…" he grinned. "There's no telling how much she'll cook."

Orwell smiled, a chuckle escaping her lips. "Then I won't make plans then."

"Who else would you make plans with, other than me?" the vigilante grinned at his partner.

The blogger just rolled her eyes and slipped off of the couch. "Want some coffee?" She had to get as far away from her partner as she possibly could. Melting over the married vigilante just wasn't a good thing to do.

***The Cape***

Whenever Vince and Orwell came over to visit with the Carnival of Crime, the carnies had to resist clubbing both of them in head. It was too obvious that the vigilante and blogger had feelings for one another. On the other hand, it was too obvious that the other didn't know it.

Once the _family _settled down after a huge feast, everyone congregated around the "family room" of sorts.

Orwell and Vince were both on opposite ends of the room, which gave the carnies just enough time to spring into action with their newest plan. It was a big shot, but Max and Raia were going to try to get them together this Christmas.

The blonde acrobat went around the room, trying to take every embarrassing photo she could. She was currently trying to take one of the blogger, but couldn't get a photo that didn't have Orwell covering her face.

The vigilante sat in a chair across the room with a beer on his knee. He grinned at his partner not wanting her picture taken. Raia was _definitely _going to win, though. She knew her way around things.

Max came into his view as he sat down beside the Cape. When the magician looked across the room to see what Vince was grinning at, he just sighed.

"Vincent, a word with you?" Max asked.

Vince broke his gaze from Orwell long enough to glance over at his mentor. "Sure, Max," he paused to face the magician. "Something up?"

Max gave the Cape a knowing look. "I know that look when I see it, Vincent," he began.

Vince wasn't quite getting it. "What are you talking about, what look?"

The magician nudged his head over to the blogger in question. "Are you going to stare a hole right through the girl, or go talk to her?"

The vigilante, in shell shock of what his mentor had said, grew silent. He tried to talk, but it all came out as a jumbled mess. "Max, I am _not _staring at Orwell," he said after regaining his voice.

"Suit yourself, Vincent. I just think you need to open your eyes this holiday season," the magician spoke.

Vince sighed at his mentor's riddle. "My eyes are plenty open, thank you."

"Then why are the two of you on opposite sides of the room, stealing glances? Maybe I've done something wrong over my years of life but… don't you tell a young lady that you're interested in them?" Max rose to his feet with a sigh. "If you're going to listen to a thing I say tonight, listen to me when I say that things aren't always what they seem."

The vigilante looked up at the magician in complete confusion as he walked away. Was Max really trying to tell him to hook up with Orwell? Why would he do that, they _were _just friends after all. He glanced across the room once more, smiling at the image of his partner. _Aren't we just friends?_

The blogger was at the same feat. More or less, Raia had the same conversation with her. Now all she wanted to do was crawl under the table and hide. If Vince knew how she felt…

Their eyes met shortly after both Raia and Max had left them alone. Having blue eyes meet with brown ones sent an electric charge to their hearts. In that instance, it was all pretty clear to Vince. He realized that Orwell hadn't been _just _a friend this whole time. She had been more than that, but he had been misinterpreting that feeling for _years_. He was in love with her, and it was obvious that she loved him too.

The brunette jerked her head away nervously once she realized that she had been caught. Her heart skipped a beat or two, especially when she caught him from the corner of her eye. Vince was walking over to her. This would be a good time to hide under the table now, Orwell mused.

The Cape gave his partner a tiny grin as he came up to her. "May I join you?"

She gave a simple shrug, trying so hard to keep a blush from burning onto her cheeks. "Sure."

Vince took a deep breath in as he sat down next to the brunette. He felt so jittery, not something that he felt very often anymore. "Merry Christmas Eve, by the way," he began, offering his partner a goofy grin.

Orwell chuckled, bumping her shoulder into his. "You've already said that to me today, amnesia boy."

The vigilante let out a nervous chuckle, running a hand across the top of his head. "Well, I'll just say it again."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Vince," the blogger spoke, a light smile in place.

Vince mustered all the courage he had and gave his partner a hug. As her torso pressed against his, the Cape could feel the brunette's rapid heartbeat. It was kind of cute, he thought. At least she was just as nervous as he was.

As they broke away from each other, their eyes met again. The eyes that stared into Orwell's sent a shock through her whole body. Neither of them said a word, but that didn't seem to matter. One understood the other completely.

"Vince… I need to tell you something," Orwell began in an exasperated tone.

The vigilante nodded, giving his full attention to the blogger.

The brunette looked down at her lap, taking in a deep breath. "I… think I'm in love with you."

"You think so?" Vince asked, his nose releasing the anxious air that had built up inside. He placed a gentle hand on her knee, waiting for a response.

"Yeah," Orwell grinned lightly, a blush crawling up on her cheeks.

The Cape took his free hand and traced his thumb across the warm blush that decorated his partner's face. "That very well may be the _best _Christmas present I could get," he said with a tiny grin of his own.

The brunette blogger let out a shaky breath. "What are you trying to say?" she asked.

He slipped an arm around Orwell's shoulders and placed a tentative kiss on her forehead. "I'm so sorry it took me this long to say it, but I love you too, Orwell."

His partner's lips twisted into a smile, resting her head against Vince's chest. She didn't know what to say in that moment. It was the best feeling in the world to be in the vigilante's arms. Orwell spent a few moments with her eyes closed, taking in his scent.

Vince drooped his head down to give his partner a wary kiss on the lips. He was still incredibly nervous about the whole thing, but that didn't effect the passion he put into the kiss.

About that time, Raia poked her head around the corner curiously. A satisfied grin made its way onto her face as she caught sight of the two love birds kissing. "Merry Christmas, you two," she began under her breath before turning her head away.

**Fluffy enough, guys? **


End file.
